A Blend of The Moon
by DuskDay
Summary: Jack was known to destroy the evil wizard Pitch Black, now the time has come for him to go to Hogwarts. There he befriends Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel. However Jack has always been pulled towards the shadows. The shadows whisper thing to him, make him want their strong embrace. A ROBTD Fanfic.


It was quite. Not even cricket could be heard. Completely motionless. Not even the wind chose to break the silence of the night. This was eternal peace, Kozmotis Pitchiner decided. But peace was boring, wasn't it? The looming men started towards the house. The peace's little infinity was about to break. Kozmotis reached the back door, his hand slowly rested of the rusted door handle. His eyes darted to the lock. Soundlessly, he whipped out his wand. Black shadows emerged and filtered into the small lock hole; it only took seconds for the door to be opened. He entered the home, not bothering to close the door, and glanced around. His golden eyes scanned the area as he walked into the living area. Pitchiner's eyes darted around the room and he turned back around. He made his way around the rest of the first floor. Confirming that all must be upstairs he stopped and glanced at the layout of the stairs. It was too risky. Surely they knew he was coming and had some sort of ambush ready. Kozmotis grinned. He would have to make them come down. He grabbed a vase of a table and let it fall to the ground. A loud crash echoed throughout the house. He slipped into the shadows and waited. Silence. Not a move was heard. Kozmotis frowned. Had they evacuated? No, it wasn't possible that news had reached them so fast as if to give them enough time to run. But then it happened. It was almost unnoticeable, the soft creak of a foot on the upstairs. Pitchiner smiled, his pointy teeth slipping over his gray tinted lips. The game was about to start. The creaks became a tad louder and then disappeared altogether. There was a moment of silence and the house became dark again. Had they gone back to sleep? "No", Pitchiner thought, he could hear the soft protests of the stairs as if someone was sneaking down. A soft light suddenly filled the stairway. Pitch watched carefully, moving towards the side of the stairs, his wand ready. A shadow appeared and shortly after a woman came into view. Pitichiner dropped his hand, his eyes wide in surprise. The women advanced down the stairs, her long nightgown draping her perfectly. As she stepped of the final step her blue eyes roamed the room. Her wand emitted bluish cracks of ice but kept the light all the same. Kozmotis slipped further into the shadows but as he did so the women whipped her head in his direction. She was here? But why, she couldn't possibly be the boy's mother-

"Who's there?!"

She had noticed the open door. Damn it. He should of closed it.

The darkness answered her. The women glared and moved closer towards the shadowy corner of the stairs. She leaned forward, her wand ready. All of the sudden golden eyes stared into icy blue ones.

"Long time no see darling."

The women screamed and whipped an icy blast at the shadows. It crashed against the wall, but the man was no longer there.

"now snowflake that wasn't a very nice way to greet a friend." was whispered into the blond's ear.

The women turned and shot another blast.

"Kozmotis! Come out!"

Out of the darkness that surrounded the women Kozmotis emerged, snickering.

"Oh how much i have missed you."

The blond stepped back.

"What are you doing here!"

"Work. However I can ask you the same thing."

The tall man unexpectedly sprinted forward and pushed the lady against the wall. She squirmed and yelled, kicking her legs at the cloak that the man wore.

"Let me go! Stop!"

Pitchiner smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"you always were so cold."

The blond twisted in his touch, the revolting touch shocked the women.

"you know i missed you."

She stared straight ahead,her attempts to regain movement unstopable, unable to answer.

"my best partner..."

She spat at him.

"...just let me fall like that..."

She began to push at the man. "Kozmotis get off."

"..she left me.."

The blond began to panic. She attempted to flick her hand at the men, but he held both her wrists against the wall.

"..to die."

The last words were mumbled against her skin.

Pitichiner raised his head and stared deep into her eyes. Then he smiled cruelly.

"Ah but we are still friends yes?"

The blonde stared wide eyed, her struggles slightly creasing.

"..and as friends..."

Pitchiner stepped back and raised his wand.

"I came to get other things done. But i believe i can spare you some time. Honestly I thought you were dead, i searched for you, you known."

His eyes hardened

"to return the favor."

Her body finally beginning to come back to life, she thrust her wand up-

"Avada Kedavra!"

Black threads of shadows rushed at the women and began to cover her. Black sand swirrled around her legs and crawled up her body. Desperation filled her eyes and she began to scream.

"PITCHINER! PLEASE STOP, I'M SORRY!"

The sand swirled and began to climb up her face and her braid.

"PLEASE, I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!"

Kozmotis stood still and quiet, surveying as his old partner was being eaten away.

The blond reached out towards him.

"PLEASE DON'T HARM HIM!"

Pitchiner grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh darling but i must follow my plan. He moved towards the disappearing sand covered lady.

"And how wonderful it is knowing that at the same time i will be destroying what you seem to love." he hissed

Pitchiner's eyes locked with Baby blue as he whispered his final words to the lady.

"So goodbye..."

The last of the women disappeared under the sand.

"Elsa."

As he spoke the words he raised his hand and with a thrust, clenched his fist. As he did so the sand burst and the room fell dark again. Silence filled the air. A soft tear ran down a gray cheek. Then a wail was heard. A baby's cry. Pitchiner's eyes hardened.

He turned and headed up the stairs. He had work to be done.

The man confidently made his way up and upon reaching the second floor he stopped and listened to the wails. The seemed to be muffled and choppy, as if they were forcefully covered. Pitchiner frowned. So they were not alone. The cries were now gone. His time was running out, Pitchiner sprinted forward and began to thrust open every door and attacked every room with his shadows. There was only one room left after his search. The dark man smiled and softly placed his hand on the nob. Turning it he omitted shadows from his wand. He pushed the door open.

Nothing. No one. Pitchiner huffed.

"Come now, you don't expect me to believe you're not here?" His shadows flooded the room, searching every corner. One of the shadowy tentacles reached up to the fire place and in response there was a yell.

"GET OFF!"

The man's eyes twinkled and he pulled out a red headed girl from the chimney and held her above him, his tentacles spinning around the girl. She was clutching a rag from with soft whimpers could be heard.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she cried, attempting to kick at the shadows.

Pitchiner raised and eyebrow.

"Anna, it's a pleasure."

"Like hell it is!" the feisty redhead cried.

"i do believe your have something that belongs to me."

Anna didn't answer instead she began whispering to herself.

"What's that now? Speak up i can't hear-"

A blast of white light sprang from the girl and Pitchiner's shadows sprung back, burned but her light. Taking advantage of the man's confusion, Anna bent over the wailing bundle and began chanting again. Pitchiner regained himself and stood up, wiping his face, which got slightly dirty and bruised a he fell back during the explosion.

"Why you've gotten better."

The man moved forward, hands behind his back. Anna didn't move, she kept chanting.

"However you're still a bother."

Pitchiner pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

Anna didn't turn instead she leaned down and kissed the baby, a tear running down her cheek. The baby 's wailing calmed down and his brown hair began to turn white the moment her lips left his head.

"Goodbye-"  
>"Avada Kedavra!"<p> 


End file.
